


Nap time

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [12]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Spanking, Wetting, little!chika, little!dia, messing, mommy!kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: It’s nap time for the littles.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583557
Kudos: 12





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

> I distract myself from what I was planning on posting yet again folks. This took like an hour to write so go crazy as I crawl back into hell.

“Ok, Chika, nap time.” Kanan said to one of the littles in her care. Kanan, Dia, and Chika are sitting on the floor playing with toys when Chika started crying. Chika is a big crybaby when she wants something. Dia was next to her still content with playing with the toy vehicles and sucking on her pacifier. 

“Nana! No! No!” Chika screamed through her tears. She’s being really grumpy right now so she needed a nap before her tantrum gets worse than it already is. 

“Nee-chan knows when you need a nap. Come on, up we go.” Kanan lifted Chika onto the bed. Chika only crawls in little space so Kanan isn’t worried about her running away. But Chika wasn’t giving up on not taking a nap though. She continued to cry and scream until Kanan shut her up with a pacifier. She instantly calmed down and eventually started to sleep. 

“Nana…” Chika softly said before completely falling asleep. Kanan went back to Dia and watched her play. Dia was on all fours and she moved the cars around the floor not caring that her mommy was next to her. Kanan started to smell something bad and reached her hand to Dia’s diaper. 

Both littles has incontinence so she figured one of them went in their diapers. Dia was surprised by her lower part getting touched that she went up on her knees. Before she could process anything, she unknowingly started messing herself and Kanan felt it happening. 

“Oh? Baby is making stinkies right now.” Kanan whispered softly to Dia who was still messing. Dia covered her face in embarrassment and softly cried. Dia hates messing herself but she couldn’t control her bladder nor her bowls. Kanan took the toys from her and helped Dia stand up. “It’s ok sweetie, mommy will clean you up.” 

Dia nodded, still tearing up. Kanan got the overalls off Dia and carried her to the foot of the bed. Chika luckily short enough that there was room on the bed for Kanan to change Dia. Dia covered her face as Kanan changed her. Kanan gave Dia a light pat on her diaper when she was done putting Dia in a fresh diaper. 

Kanan got the overalls back on Dia and handed her a stuffie. “I’m going to get a small snack for the both of you to eat when she wakes up. I’ll be right back.” Dia nodded and watched her mommy step out. Dia was craving a snack but she didn’t want to wait for Chika to wake up. She crawled on top of Chika. Chika was peacefully asleep but she was extremely smelly. 

Dia was disgusted with the smell and wanted her snack so she wanted to wake up Chika. She took out the pacifier in Chika’s mouth hoping it will get her to wake up. It did but she wasn’t happy about her pacifier being taken away. She instantly started crying and Dia panicked when she realized what she’s done. 

“Nana! Nana!” She cried out. Kanan was already about to enter the room so she quickly set down the tray of food and rushed to Chika’s side. Dia was still on top of Chika but was trying to calm her down. She moved off when her mommy got over to their side. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok Chika. I’m right here.” Kanan rubbed her head to calm her down. Kanan glared at Dia knowing Dia did something. “You’re in big trouble.” She said to Dia. Dia cowarded to the corner of the bed and hid in a ball. Once Chika calmed down, she went over to Dia. “No electronics for the rest of the day and you’re on timeout while I care for Chika.” 

Kanan pulled Dia into a corner and made her face the wall. “If you run away or turn around, things will get worse. Understood?” Dia wanted to start crying knowing what’s going to happen when Kanan let’s her out of the corner. She sadly nodded in response. Chika started crying again and Kanan turned her attention back to Chika. 

Kanan barely able to get the onesie out of the way with Chika being really fussy and crying. “I’m trying to get you changed! Don’t you want to be clean and not smelly?” Kanan tried to smile at her without looking a little annoyed by the kicking Chika has been doing. 

“Nana!” Chika reaches her arms towards Kanan and finally stopped kicking. Kanan took her chance and finally got her diaper opened. She made a large mess and completely soaked it. 

“You can have all hugs and kisses after I’m done with both of you two.” Kanan finished cleaning her up and taped up the new diaper. She snapped the onesie on and gave her a bottle of warm milk. “Dia, come over here.” Kanan sat on a nearby chair and waited for Dia to come to her. 

Dia slowly made her way to her mommy while avoiding eye contact with her. Kanan was getting annoyed and forced Dia over her knee when she got close enough. Dia struggled to escape Kanan’s hold but failed miserably. Kanan managed to get a paddle and started to spank Dia. Dia cried out. “Mommy no! I sowwy! Mommy!” 

Kanan continued to smack her. “Sorry for…” 

“I sowwy tor waking Chika!” Kanan did one last snack before stopping. 

“Thank you for apologizing. How about a snack? I brought up some applesauce.” Dia nodded. Kanan put Dia on the chair and got the applesauce. Kanan got a bib on Dia and started to feed her. Dia was quite the messy eater and managed to make a mess on her bib. Kanan cleaned up the food on Dia’s face and took off the bib. 

She looked over and saw Chika passed out again. She was surprised that she was able to fall asleep with Dia’s crying. “Nap time ok?” Kanan looked back at Dia. Dia wanted to protest but knew that Kanan wasn’t going to be happy with that. She nodded and made grabby hands up towards Kanan. Kanan picked her up and laid her down next to Chika. 

Kanan went and got Dia a bottle of water to suck on. Dia greedily drank it while Kanan put a blanket on the two of them. She put a pacifier in Chika’s mouth and softly pet her head. Kanan took the bottle from Dia when Dia stop drinking it and was almost asleep. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and leaving a nightlight on.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
